Monopoly
by Lea Ootori
Summary: Tasha forces the entire family to play Monopoly. When Chase and Leo start a bet that the losers have to do all the winner's chores, everyone puts their heart into the game. Who will win? Will the losers take revenge? Who will get the butt end of the pranks when the prank wars begin? *short story- used to be one-shot* -Complete-
1. The Monopoly Game

**Hello guys! Nice to see you! I was playing Monopoly with my brother yesterday and I thought, I wonder how the Lab Rats characters would end up playing this game? So I wrote this... And by the way, I think the characters are a bit OOC, but this is purely for some 'family' themed comedy entertainment, nothing more, so I think that's kind of okay. :) So please, read on and review!**

* * *

Donald Davenport was _finally_ alone in his lab. The kids were all upstairs- where they'd been for the _entire_ day! He couldn't remember having more fun alone.

"Tinkering away happily, right into the sunset." He mumbled, then frowned. "I need to work on a better happy ending."

He paused his train of thought to adjust a wire. _Move this slightly an I'm almost done. There you-_ the elevator opened, and Donald jumped, yanking aside the wire. He groaned. He'd been so close! He turned to see who had come to visit him- and it was none other than the ladies of the house- Bree and Tasha.

"Hey Donald!" Tasha said with an overly friendly smile. "Watcha doin'?" She sat on the armrest of his chair, and Davenport was sure something was up.

"Hey." He said. "Just working...peacefully…without anybody here." He hinted, but Tasha laughed as if it was a joke and gestured to Bree.

"Go ahead, Bree." she said.

"So...Mr. Davenport!" Bree said. Nope. This was not the sarcastic, witty Bree that Donald knew. She was being _way_ too sweet. "You know how _desperately_ I want to be normal?"

"I'm not going take you to the mall Bree." Davenport said, turning back to his work.

"No, wait!" Bree protested, spinning her adoptive father's chair back towards herself again. She sighed. "Well, I thought that we could do something...together...Not the mall! Something else..." Bree said. She was trying to hint at a concert she really wanted to go to. She'd been talking about it for weeks, but you needed somebody over the age of 21 to get in.

"Yeah, Donald, she told me that...so I decided that all of us should play a board game!" Tasha exclaimed. "You guys will LOVE it! I borrowed it from Grandma Rose!"

Donald and Bree were surprised. "A board game?" Donald said, turning to Bree. "Seriously? Why don't we just go draw on walls with cavemen?"

Bree threw her hands up. "That wasn't what I was going for!" She protested. "I-" but she was cut off as Tasha stood up and walked upstairs.

"I'm going run set it up! You guys are going have SUCH fun!"

"But Tasha-" Donald protested. Tasha gave him her signature glare, and he backed down as she stepped into the elevator. Davenport turned to Bree. "If I'm gonna be tortured, everybody else is going down with me." He said. "Round up the boys. The end has come."

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

A few minutes later the boys and Bree were watching Tasha set up the game board.

"Seriously, Mom?" Leo sighed. "Monopoly? Why don't we just go draw on walls with cavemen?"

"Exactly!" Donald whispered to Leo.

"I'm outta here." Adam said, turning, but Tasha caught his sleeve.

"Uh uh uh." She said. "Anybody who leaves gives up their phones for a week. Adam- you'll lose your cartoons. And Chase and Donald will have to keep Adam from attacking the TV when the cartoons are on."

Chase and Davenport looked at each other in fear. The last time they'd received that death sentence, they'd both been sore for weeks. When Adam wants his cartoons, even a missile won't stop him. The two looked at each other hurriedly. "I'm in." They both said at the same time.

Bree and Leo groaned. "I'm doin' this for you, dear phone." Leo sighed, flopping down onto the ground, Bree reluctantly following with a pained expression.

Adam was last- he sat down with a defiant expression. "Don't worry, Smurfs! I won't betray you!" He declared, seemingly to nobody.

Chase rolled his eyes at the bag of rocks that just happened to be his older brother. "Are you sure I'm related to this idiot?" Chase mumbled.

"Are you sure I'm related to this little girl?" Adam shot back. "Get it? I mean you look like a girl and-"

" _I get it._ " Chase rolled his eyes. "So how do you play?"

Tasha put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you don't know how to play!"

"I don't know how to play." Chase said defiantly.

"None of you do?" Tasha asked, cocking her head in disbelief.

"Well, sorry Mom, but the age of cavemen is _over."_ Leo said, slowly getting up.

"Get back here, young man!" Tasha said loudly. "Okay, let's start by picking game pieces. We have eight pieces. Bree, why don't you pick first?"

"No fair, she always goes first!" Adam exclaimed.

"Fine, Adam, you pick." Bree said, not caring either way.

"Ooh! They have french fries!" He exclaimed, picking up a tiny, gray, metal edition of McDonald's french fries. "I wanna try eating some!"

Chase grabbed his brother's hand before he could attempt it though. "No, Adam. You can't eat that."

Adam pouted, and Tasha sighed. "Okay, now Bree." Bree looked through the pieces in Tasha's hand.

"Hmm." She mumbled. "Running shoe." she shrugged. "Works for me."

Tasha moved her hand to Chase next. "Ooh, I want the thirty year old laptop!" Chase said in a high pitched voice and rolled his eyes, poking at the little metal laptop that was in Tasha's hand. "You got a newer model?"

Tasha sighed. "Pick already!"

Chase sighed and took the little laptop. "No fair!" Donald sighed. "I wanted that!"

"There's more pieces, Donald." Tasha sighed, and dropped a little car in his hand. Finally, Leo chose a little airplane (not without giving his mother a pouty face, though) and Tasha took a little coffee mug.

"Aren't these cute?" Adam exclaimed, poking his french fries. "Look Chase, they finally made stuff in your size!"

Chase pretended not to hear the comment. He was not in the mood for short jokes today. But when Davenport, Leo, and Bree all giggled, he gritted his teeth and turned to Leo and Donald. "What are you laughing at? Both of you are shorter than me!"

"It's still funny!" Leo laughed.

"Funny…" Chase growled. "What's funny is that you're about to lose _horribly_ at this game- to me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I guess it is." Chase smirked. "How about…the losers have to do the chores this weekend and the winner gets the day off?"

"Done." Leo said.

"Hey!" Bree protested, watching her brothers shake hands. "The rest of us never agreed! You can't throw us in!"

"Sorry honey-" Leo grinned. "Don't get stuck in the crossfire next time!" Bree slumped, scowling.

"Just great."

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-One Hour Later-**_

"This game is sooo boring…" Davenport groaned. "I can't survive this…"

"Donald!" Tasha said, slapping his shoulder. "At least _act_ interested. Why don't you build a house? You've got all the red cards."

Donald groaned and complied. For some reason, spending all that money made him sad- even if it was fake.

In a few turns, he had a hotel on each card.

"Great, now what?" He asked.

"Just wait." Tasha said, and Donald wanted to just go to bed.

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-Fifteen Minutes Later-**_

"NOOO!" Adam cried as he landed on one of his father's red squares.

"HA HA!" Donald yelled. "You're done for! Hand everything over!" He started flipping through the bills and gazing at the fake money. "You're out, Adam!"

Donald got up and starting dancing. "Money money money money money money money!" He yelled, like a crazed maniac.

"All that for a few million dollars, Mr. _Billionaire_?" Bree scowled, upset that she'd probably be stuck on chore duty after a boring game instead of going to a concert.

Davenport straightened himself up. "Of course not. I'm just happy that _YOU'RE LOSING!"_ He laughed, laughing at his entire family.

Chase rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that." Second place out of everyone left, Chase wouldn't go down without a fight. "And it's just a game, anyway." Nobody noticed his phone behind him as he quickly memorized Monopoly cheats. He was good to go.

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-One Hour Later-**_

Chase was sitting back on the couch comfortably. "Well, well, well." He said with a smile. "Who's losing now?" Donald sat at the board, his face melancholy.

"Where did I go wrong?" He said quietly. "I BET YOU'RE CHEATING, CHASE!"

Chase was taken aback. Sure, he'd _kind_ of cheated…but he's just looked up the game strategy! To level the playing field! Since Adam, Bree, and him didn't know how to play before now! That wasn't bad, right?

Then he remembered rule three of the strategy- never, ever pity the opponent. Play to win. No mercy. And it was just a game- which meant that Chase would run wild. With an evil grin, Chase began planning his next move. He was going to be the king of this game!

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-Ten Minutes Later-**_

"You really want to make that trade, Chase?" Donald asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes, yes I do." Chase said without hesitation.

"If you want…." Davenport barely swallowed his excitement. He could win again!

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-Thirty Minutes Later-**_

"You're out, Tasha." Chase grinned inwardly. Everything was going according to plan. Donald was on a power trip, Bree was near losing, Leo was surviving, and he was right where he wanted to be- in a safe place near the middle. Calculating the probability of getting the number he wanted, he dropped the dice on the board. Seven. Perfect.

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-One Hour Later-**_

"I'm hungry…" Adam groaned. "Can you guys hurry up already?"

"Winning takes time, Adam. Not that you'd know, anyway." Chase teased, but the comment didn't even bother Adam, who was too busy yanking something out from under the couch.

"I'll order a pizza." Tasha said, still slightly dejected that she'd have to do chores now.

When Tasha got up, it was Bree's turn. She rolled the dice, and she swallowed. Nine. She carefully moved her piece nine squares, leaving it square on what was equivalent to a landmine. One of Chase's squares, also the most expensive on the board- not to mention the little hotel sitting on the square. Twenty million dollars for her to pay- she didn't have that much. All her deeds were mortgaged and she had barely a few million. Chase grinned evilly.

"Um…look at that!" Bree pointed, and the idiots her family consisted of, they all turned, and Bree reached over with her super-speed and grabbed a few five million bills from the bank and stuck them under her leg. "Oh, it was just a bird. Huh." She laughed. "Now for the rent payment…" Bree pretended to notice the money sticking out from under her leg. "Oh, looks like I can afford it, phew." She remarked, picking up the bright yellow bills. "Here Chase!"

Chase simply smirked. "You got that from the bank, didn't you? When you told us to look the other way?"

"What?!" Bree exclaimed, acting offended. "Is that what you think I am? A cheater?"

"Give it up, Bree. We all know you were broke. Now hand everything over." Bree grumbled and she handed over her deeds, and went to do something with her phone on the couch. Chase organized his abundant deed center and turned to Leo and Davenport. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Leo gulped. He was gonna go down, he just knew it.

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-Ten Minutes Later-**_

"Dangit!" Leo said, slamming his fist on the ground. "I'm out!" he handed everything over to his stepfather and went to watch the game from the sidelines with the rest of his family, chomping on pizza. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Leo asked, elbowing Bree.

"I could care less. I'm stuck with chores now….!" She groaned.

"Totally Chase." Adam said. "Have you seen him? If he loses he's gonna use his lady golfer club to putt Mr. Davenport to the moon!"

Tasha shrugged. "If Donald loses, he's gonna be in a pouty mood til he gets back at Chase somehow- and when he does, he won't shut his mouth for eternity." She offered.

The kids shivered. Both outcomes were horrific- which fate would the family end up suffering through? A moody, then obnoxious Davenport? Or an angry, seething Chase? Only time could tell.

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _ **-Two Hours Later-**_

The showdown went on for hours. Roll the dice, pay the rent, roll the dice, pay the rent- it was all going down. But just as Chase had calculated, the trade he had made had put him one deed behind, but one of the deeds he had, Donald landed on almost every single time. It was a perfect. Most of the family had fallen asleep, unable to take the suspense of which fate would befall them, but Chase had known all along.

"You're out, Mr. Davenport!" Chase yelled, effectively waking up the sleeping family members.

"So it's moody and vengeful Big D then." Leo whispered to Bree, who made a face. "Hey, it's better than a potential Spike, right?"

Bree shrugged. "If Mr. Davenport gets revenge on Chase for winning, there's probably gonna be his face plastered over everything and he'll have his own theme song."

"He _has_ a theme song already!" Leo exclaimed, then turned back to Donald and Chase

"No…" Davenport mumbled. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

Chase smirked. "Oh, but it is, Mr. Davenport. Or should I say, _Mr. Loser?_ "

Donald rose, super slowly. "It's over. It's all over." He walked, seemingly in slow motion, down to lab.

"Well, glad that's over." Adam said, stretching. "Gotta go to bed so I can get up early for cartoons tomorrow."

"Uh uh uh Adam!" Chase said, mimicking Tasha from earlier. "You got some chores to do tomorrow…I think your _cartoons_ will have to wait." He smiled evilly. "I have the list of chores set and ready. Better get your sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow!" He declared, and with that, he was off to his capsule, leaving an aggravated family behind him.

"Maybe we shouldn't wait for Donald to take revenge on him." Bree said slowly. "We should do it ourselves!"

"You suck at pranks, Bree." Leo rolled his eyes. "Remember last time?"

Tasha nodded. "Well, I'm here…I could be a help."

"Hey, what about me?" Adam said loudly.

"Yes, you too. Let's get planning!" Leo said rubbing his hands. "Time to get even!"

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

Chase grinned as he turned off his super-hearing. Suckers. He knew what they were planning, and it would backfire on them for sure. He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Please tell me if you think I should add one more (and only one more) chapter where revenge goes down, or if I should leave it! If I get less than five 'write another chapter' reviews, I probably won't do it. If I get five or more, I'll write one, deal? I'd normally write it, but I'm not sure if I want to, so I'm leaving it up to you to inspire me. :) And if you want me to write one, please give me some suggestions in the review box below and I will try to include everything I can. :D Thanks everyone!**

 **~Lea**


	2. Let the Prank War BEGIN!

**Since I got more than five requests to continue, I decided to. But when I started writing the chapter, I realized that it might read better if I posted it in several chapters instead of one, so I stopped writing and gave it a nice end and made a chapter two-so this is a multi-chapter story. I'm thinking it won't be much more than 4-6 chapters, but only time can tell where this leads, because I'm honestly making this up as I go. So the prank wars have started! I think the characters are a bit OOC and Chase is being slightly evil, so sorry if this doesn't fit with your idea of the show. This is sometime before the lab blew up- I'm not sure when, could be ANY time, to be honest, so yeah...please read and enjoy!**

 **Keep in mind that none of my stories are betaed- so please tell me if you spot a typo or something. :)**

* * *

The Monopoly game had been on Friday. Today was Monday. Chase had spent an enjoyable weekend working his family on every chore in the house- no gadgets or bionics allowed. Ah, life was sweet.

He was at the afternoon meeting of student council when the rest of the family decided to start planning the pranks. But Chase was no idiot- he didn't want to be at the wrong end of their revenge pranks. So he simply decided to put up a little camera on the roof of all the rooms in the house when Eddie was occupied and nobody was there. This way, he could watch the footage on the way home from the meeting.

At this rate, he be dodging pranks left and right. Chase grinned as he began the walk home from school, turning on his phone. He accessed the footage, eager to know what his family had planned for him.

 ** _-Monopoly-_**

"I say go with the classic draw on his face while he's sleeping thing." Bree argued, standing smack dab in the middle of the living room, causing her voice to echo slightly. "It's effective and simple."

Tasha nodded. "And not as harmful. I'm a responsible adult, and I don't want to go so far that it _hurts_ him. A simple blackmail picture for future purposes is enough!"

Bree nodded. "He did it to me before, so I guess it's payback!"

"But Mom…" Leo argued. "Look at all these amazing blueprints Big D drew up!" He was nearly pleading now. "All this awesome machinery- even Chase won't find his way around it! It's too easy to escape the simpler pranks because he's gonna see it coming!"

"No," Bree countered. "He's gonna expect something as complicated as you two want to put together. He won't expect something as simple as this- and it's just plain embarrassing- so it works perfectly!"

Donald sagged and made huge puppy eyes at his wife and his adopted daughter. "But this looks so much cooler that permanent markkeeerr…" He groaned, sighing.

"I like pranking Chase as much as the next person, but the more extreme it gets, the more he's gonna see it coming and none of us will be able to get him!" Bree yelled back.

It was a yelling match- everyone wanted to get back at Chase- but nobody could agree on how.

"It's not like we could all do separate pranks…" Adam laughed, shrugging as he continued to munch on some disgusting concoction he'd made in the kitchen.

The yelling stopped, almost immediately. "What?" Adam asked, clueless. "Oh, the sandwich. I can make you guys some if you'd like. No need to stare at the masterpiece!" He gestured at the pudding and fried eggs dripping out of the bread.

Everyone grimaced and turned away, but gears were turning in their heads. "How about we make this a competition?" Leo said with a thoughtful grin.

"Yeah." Bree agreed. "Whoever pranks Chase first wins. We'll have the meetup every other school day when Chase goes to those stupid meetings."

"Done." Davenport grinned. "Get ready to lose, ladies, because _I_ am gonna win like a _boss._ "

"You mean we?" Leo said, arms crossed.

"No, I mean _I._ " Davenport grinned. "Sorry Leo, but this time, I work alone!" with a wicked grin, Davenport ran off to the lab, leaving Leo, mouth hanging open, staring after him.

"He did not!" He said, turning to the rest of his family. "You did not just do that!"

"Yes I did!" Davenport yelled from some random room, and Leo kept on staring, open mouthed, at the path his step father had taken.

"Did you see that?" Leo asked Adam. "I can't believe that man…but he is going down!" Leo said, taking off after Davenport, probably to the lab.

"Guess it's you and me, Tasha." Bree said with a grin.

"Yes, it is." Tasha agreed.

"What about me?" Adam asked, grinning.

Bree smiled back. "You're on your own." She sashayed out, dragging Tasha with her.

"Aw…" Adam sighed. "I guess I'll have to team up with Chase."

 ** _-Monopoly-_**

Chase finished watching the tape just as he reached the house. There was going to be freezing water above the door- courtesy of Bree and Tasha. Now that he knew that, he could simply elude it by opening the door but not walking through. People- they didn't even _try_! But then again, who could find a way to make the smartest person in the work fall for a prank?

He was extra aware of Tasha- she mixed classics with technology and made a deadly prank in the end. Bree by herself was a failure, and Leo and Mr. Davenport would surely go for technology, so that meant he could figure out a way to ruin it. This was turning out to be easier than he thought.

Wait.

Adam.

He stopped. He'd been about the open the door, but her remembered his older brother- he hadn't really said anything audible…so what was he planning? Had he disclosed his plans at such a volume that his cameras hadn't caught?

This was bad. He hated not knowing if he was safe…but both Adam AND Bree and Tasha couldn't try to prank him at the same time, could they? He could scan the room with his heat vision, but what about an invisibility cloak? _Damn_. This wasn't as easy as he originally thought.

But he wasn't gonna let people with ordinary smarts scare him- the smartest person in the world! He took a deep breath. _Trust my smarts, and I'll be fine._ He decided, and swung the door open wide, and pretended to drop something out of his backpack. As he bent over to pick it up, a bucket of ice water, just like the one he'd heard his step mother and sister talking about, fell from above the door and spilled on the floor. Chase wasn't wet, whatsoever, and he looked up with a poker face, which he quickly molded into a slightly angry, surprised face.

"What just happened?" He said loudly, voice echoing. Bree and Tasha had been sitting on the counter, expecting Chase to fall in their trap.

"Um…we were trying to prank Adam." Bree said sheepishly. If Chase hadn't known better he'd have believed her.

He raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Really? You sure this isn't about the chores…?"

Tasha laughed nervously, giving Bree a _STOP TALKING!_ look and turning to her step son. "Of course it's not! You won fair and square, Chase!" she walked over and put her arm around his shoulders. "Sorry we accidentally almost-pranked you!" she put her hand on Chase's back and pushed him forward, so she could close the door behind them.

Suddenly, a plane with a little balloon came flying out of nowhere. _As predicted,_ Chase thought. "Look out!" he yelled, purposely a second late. He step out of the way, covering his face, and Tasha screamed as the balloon hit her.

She gasped, wiping the stinging mixture of pickle juice, ketchup, and mayo off her face.

"Let me guess. It's for _Adam._ " Chase said, arms crossed as Tasha rushed to the bathroom.

"Yep. He's so stupid, he's hard to get." Bree said, actually thinking her brother bought the cover, though it was plenty obvious to anyone who was watching that he clearly didn't believe her.

"Right. Anyway, I'm gonna go down to the lab…I have stuff to do." Chase said, and he rushed down to the place where he'd spent most of his life, being extremely careful where he stepped.

-Monopoly-

 _Okay…I need to get the invisibility cloak and hide it…_ Chase thought to himself as he walked into the lab. Davenport was startled and swept his creation aside and Leo gave a little girly yelp that almost made Chase laugh, but he held it in.

"Heeyyyy Chasey-boy!" Leo said, walking up to his friend and slapping his slightly on the back. "How's your life?"

Chase faked nonchalance. "You saw me an hour ago, Leo." He said.

"Lots of things can happen in an hour, my friend." Leo said with a solemn expression, and he pretended to look into the distance dramatically.

"Yeah…." Chase nodded slowly, shrugging away from his younger brother. "Watcha doin', Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just…tweaking some things on my latest invention." Donald said, nodding the whole while as to distract from the bits and piece scattered behind him.

"Cool, can I see?" Chase asked, stepping closer.

"NO!" Donald cried, and then straightened himself. "I mean, sorry Chase, no. It's top secret."

"Top secret?"

"Yeah, I top secret project that nobody can know about."

"Mr. Davenport, _I'm_ also a top secret project nobody can know about. I think I can keep a secret." Chase said, shaking his head. "Everyone's been acting weird today…they all want to prank Adam, for whatever reason. First icy water, and then that balloon hitting Tasha…."

Leo winced at the mention of the second incident. Chase mentally nodded. Leo's prank had backfired, and Bree and Tasha's too. Leo would take a while to plan his next move in an attempt to make it genius, and knowing Bree and Tasha, they'd probably already set up a new prank.

Mr. Davenport was another issue- he'd try once, and make it something that he deemed unescapable. If he failed, he'd probably end up much more depressed and dejected than he'd started.

Adam- Adam was nearly unpredictable. Chase would just have to wait and see about him, though he was quite sure he'd be safe from the bag of rocks.

"So…since it's for pranking Adam, I guess, could I help? I have some stuff to settle with him." Chase said.

Davenport looked surprised. "Why of course, Chase, why not?" He stepped aside, and Chase inwardly grinned as he observed all the ins and outs of the small piece of the machine.

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ Davenport was mentally jumping. Chase was helping create the prank that would get him in the end! Oh, the irony! He watched as Chase managed to piece the pieces of the machine together _much_ faster than it would have taken Davenport.

Ah, revenge was sweet. Being pranked by the thing you built, ha ha! No worse burn than that!

 _ **-Monopoly-**_

If Chase's predictions were correct, Mr. Davenport was probably ecstatic that Chase was helping design his own demise. And when he saw the contained excitement in his guardian's eyes, he knew he was right on the mark.

"Well, Mr. Davenport, here you go! I finished this bit, so tell me if you need more help. I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat."

Chase trotted up the stairs, silently checking the camera feed just in case. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, glad that he was completely safe so far.

"Hey Chase!" Adam yelled. He was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Chase nearly jumped, but he managed to cool it before Adam noticed his surprise.

"Chase, we're having a prank war, and I'm lonely…" He frowned. "And I need a partner-" he cut himself off. "Wait a second! I'm supposed to be pranking you! You're a double agent!" Adam towered over him, jabbing an accusing finger in his face.

"Um, Adam, you were the one who-" Adam shook his head in disappointment.

"I expected more from you, Chase. I will get you, you hear me?" He walked off to who-knows-where and Chase opened the fridge with a chuckle. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

* * *

 **Well, thanks for reading the load of crap my brain threw onto a computer screen. :) I'm grateful to everyone who reviewed! I responded by PM to all the people who had an account, and thanks to everyone else for the compliments. :D They make me so happy and inspire me to write more! A few things: Angel234564, why did you hate Chase? He's a sweet little guy...did I portray him badly? And Guest who wanted the pranks to backfire- here you go- but this is just so far! I have more in store for the poor Davenports. *evil chuckle* If I didn't respond to your review and you want me to, just tell me and I will! Anyways, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out as soon as this one, so keep reading and reviewing- they make me write faster. :)**

 **~Lea**


	3. The Grand Finale

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait! Other than that, I also want to apologize for the shortness and lameness of this chapter- I wasn't sure what you guys would like, so I winged it. Also, I think the characters are a bit OOC, So again, SO SORRY. But I still hope you enjoy, so please read on!**

* * *

The next day, Chase was doing extra credit homework he'd assigned himself when he'd heard chatter somewhere down in the lab. _Stupid super hearing._ He thought, about to adjust his hearing so he wasn't distracted when he realized that a lot of voices meant a lot of the family, and a lot of the family at a time like this DEFINETLY meant more prank planning. He tuned his hearing even more and listening in on the conversation from a distance.

 _ **~Monopoly~**_

"We need to team up again!" Bree insisted. "As much as I hate to say this, I think that without a huge force, we can't prank Mr. Smartypants! I don't know HOW he manages to evade everything without even knowing!"

Tasha sighed. "It's like he already knew all our plans. I wish we could use the huge magnet prank again, that was good." Bree nodded with a grin at that fond memory.

Leo shrugged. "Sorry ladies, but Leo Dooley here can prank every single person in this house without breaking a sweat. I don't need no girl's help."

"Ha!" Donald laughed at his stepson. " _You?"_ he burst into laughter. "You couldn't prank me if I was in a coma!" suddenly it was an outright argument about who could and couldn't prank who and who was the best at this sport.

Adam sat on a stool, watching the entire thing unfold. "Chase and I are WAY better at pranking than ALL of you. Of course, most of that is me, and Chase just follows like a little duckling, but still."

Everyone glared at him.

"Prove it." Bree said.

"Fine then, I'm gonna go team up with Chase even though he's a double agent. Maybe I can be a double agent!"

Nobody had a clue what Adam was saying, but they knew one thing was clear. Adam had joined the enemy. Oh, it was on.

 _ **~Monopoly~**_

Chase pretended to be working as Adam entered the room. So now Leo and Davenport were both working alone, and Tasha and Bree were working together. Adam was about to join his side. Ah, this would be fun to watch play out.

"Yes, Adam?" Chase said before Adam even opened his mouth.

"Hey, Chasey, can I be a double agent?"

Chase grinned. "Why not? Let's go kick their butts."

Oh, Chase was prepared. Prepared to win.

 _ **~Monopoly~**_

 **WEDNESDAY, 8:30 AM**

Tasha and Bree's 'glue sandwich' prank gets Donald on accident. Tasha and Bree gave a loud 'oops' and Donald swore revenge with a sticky mouth.

 **WEDNESDAY, 3:12 PM**

Donald launches a surprise snowball ambush at Tasha and Bree to get them back. Tasha and Bree officially make Donald another enemy.

 **WEDNESDAY, 3:30 PM**

Leo's robot snake prank is cleverly evaded by Chase and replaced with a realistic snake that Leo thought was real. Backfires on Leo, Leo faints. Conclusion- Leo is also afraid of snakes.

 **WEDNESDAY, 3:32 PM**

Tasha wakes up Leo and gets hit back Chase and Adam 'dizzy' ray and knocks over two vases. Can't see straight, sees four of everything.

 **WEDNESDAY, 5:00 PM**

Tasha is finally cured, and Bree posts embarrassing pictures of Leo, Donald, and Adam sleeping all over the internet. Wants a Chase one but sadly, he sleeps perfectly. She does have other blackmail material though, and she preps it for release.

 **WEDNESDAY, 6:06 PM**

Chase and Adam plant little food bombs on all family members, all explode at the same time. The food bombs ruin Bree's blackmail material, thankfully.

 _ **~Monopoly~**_

Covered in disgusting food and dripping sauces, Bree, Donald, Leo, and Tasha's first instinct was to gag and then shower. After fifteen minutes, they met back in the lab.

Bree groaned, hair still wet. "I can still almost feel the grossness."

Donald sighed. "As much as I hate to say this, we NEED to team up now. We've been launching more attacks on eachother than Adam and Chase. We'll never get him like this." Everyone nodded. Donald grinned evilly. "Then let's hatch a plan, baby!"

 _ **~Monopoly~**_

Chase and Adam were lounging in the living room when they heard footsteps. The rest of the family walked in, sheepish looks on their faces.

"Chase." Tasha started. "We tried to prank you for winning fair and square..and that was wrong." Chase grinned.

"Go on." He gestured like a King to a commoner.

Tasha lowered her head in 'shame'. "And we just wanted to say….."

"YOU'RE A SUCKER!" Leo yelled, taking out the classic snowball gun from behind his back and shooting. Chase moved aside, and it hit the sofa instead. The rest of the family whipped out the guns and continued to try to hit the brothers, but Adam started laser-eying any snowball that came near them, and Chase put up a force field in turn.

As the ambush continued to come, Chase noticed they're nearly run out of snowballs. Grinning, he waited until they had no more left- and as the last line of fire came through, he seized them with his molecular kinesis and sent them flying back into the assailants faces. As they wiped it away, Chase took the opportunity to snap a few embarrassing photos of them wiping snow off their faces and jumping up and down from the cold.

"I got you all!" Chase yelled with a grin. "Doesn't that mean I win!?" He cackled his best 'evil' laugh, which failed and ended in him coughing. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway," he declared. "That means I wi-" before he could finish the word, ice and snow came cascading from the roof, landing square on each family member, all of which who started shivering and jumping up and down.

Eddy appeared on his screen. "Now _that's_ what I call a BRAIN FREEZE!" He laughed. "I GOT ALL OF YOU, Even you two freaks!" He said, looking at Adam and Chase. "And this is what I would call a WINNER!"

Donald glared at his best friend. "What are you gonna do, Donnie, shut me down? Psh, I'm not scared o' that! You're gonna have to turn me on soon enough, Donnie, with all those villains rampaging your house!" Donald glared even more. Oh, he'd do something so much worse.

 _ **~Monopoly~**_

After the grand finale of their prank war yesterday, Donald had switched Eddy off- but not permanently, no. He was going to make some modifications.

He grinned as he finished coding, and then turned Eddy back on.

"Told you so Dona-AHHHHH!" Eddy screamed like a girl. "I LOOK LIKE TASHA! I _LOOK_ LIKE TASHA! OH GOD, OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT'S SO HORRIBLE?"

Donald grinned and laughed at his best friend, hoping he'd remember to change Eddy back before Tasha came home. But of course, he forgot, and he paid for it dearly.

They had another game night. "Oh, the torture," he whined dramatically through the whole thing (Tasha said no electronics at all) and he moaned as the hours went on. He vowed to never start a prank war again- he'd end up like this, playing a stupid board game every time.

But of course, as soon as Adam won a game of Scrabble, the prank war was back on.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that chapter was so bad, and I hope the little prank log was okay- I thought I'd bore you to death with the details, so I thought a log like that was cool. :D**

 **If you want me to change it, maybe I can think about it, but for now, this story is OVER! :D So thanks for having read my crap for three whole chapters (i congratulate you for lasting that long) and I hope you can forgive the crappy crap that is chapter three! So long peeps, please read my fic Amnesia and keep on a lookout for out fics! Signing out,**

 **~Lea**


End file.
